doutes
by fan2jess
Summary: Meghan a des doutes sur l'avenir de sa relation avec jesse.


…

Première scène:

Au community général hospital, Mark, Steve, Jesse, Amanda et Meghan sont réunis.

Steve: J'espère que cette soirée au BBQ bob's sera une réussite. Les finances en ont bien besoin.

Jesse: oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

Mark: Je suis certain que cet orchestre de country va nous mettre une sacrée ambiance.

Jesse: hiyyy ha…

Meghan: je suis désolée, je ne crois pas que je pourrais venir vous aider ce soir.

Jesse: tu plaisantes? Tu ne vas pas nous laisser tomber un soir pareil?

Meghan: Je suis navrée mais ma mère a débarqué de New York ce matin. Et…

Jesse: je ne vois pas où est le problème…Tu n'as qu'à venir avec elle. Elle a quelque chose contre la musique country?

Meghan: hé bien…disons qu'elle est plus orchestre philharmonique…Non, sérieusement Jess, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

Steve: Meg, bonne idée ou pas, on a réellement besoin de toi ce soir. Alors fais un effort s'il te plait et essaie de convaincre ta mère…Ce sera l'occasion de la rencontrer.

Meghan: je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir vraiment envie que vous la rencontriez…

Amanda: je ne suis pas certaine de bien comprendre ce que tu dis… Tu ne veux pas présenter tes amis à ta mère? Enfin Meghan, ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens…

Steve: de toutes façons, tu n'as pas le choix: tu seras là ce soir un point c'est tout…

Meghan (en souriant): très bien…mais c'est vous qui l'aurez voulu…

Scène suivante:

Meghan est chez elle avec sa mère.

C'est une femme très distinguée, très élégante. Elle se prépare.

Mme Walsh: Meghan? Tu es prête? Tu sais chérie, je suis absolument ravie de rencontrer tes amis.

Meghan sort de sa chambre. Elle porte un jean et un top habillé.

Mme Walsh la regarde d'un air horrifié:

Mme Walsh: tu n'as pas l'intention de sortir dans cette tenue.

Meghan: qu'est ce que tu reproches à ma tenue?

Mme Walsh: tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'élégance ma petite fille. Tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus….féminin?

Meghan: maman..je t'en prie…tu ne vas pas commencer.

Mme Walsh: Lucy serait catastrophée si elle te voyait…

Meghan: Lucy n'est pas là et même si elle était ici, je me ficherais complètement de ce qu'elle peut bien penser.

Mme Walsh: tu devrais pourtant suivre l'exemple de ta sœur au lieu de t'évertuer à tout faire en dépit du bon sens.

Meghan: tu as terminé ton petit couplet? Il est temps de partir…Alors si tu es prête, allons y.

Mme Walsh se lève en soupirant et en secouant la tête.

Elles sortent.

Scène suivante:

Au BBQ Bob's.

Meghan entre. Le restaurant est encore vide. Elle s'approche du bar où se trouvent les autres.

Meghan: désolée, je n'ai pas pu arriver avant.

Mark: tout va bien…tout est prêt…on n'attend plus que…les clients…

Meghan: je…je voudrais vous présenter ma mère: Janet Walsh. Maman voici Steve Sloan mon coéquipier, Mark son père, Amanda Bentley qui travaille à l'hôpital avec Mark et…Jesse Travis, un ami.

Jesse paraît surpris que Meghan le présente comme un simple ami et qu'elle n'ait visiblement pas parlé de leur relation à sa mère mais il ne dit rien et salue mme Walsh.

Mme Walsh: je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Meghan m'a beaucoup parlé de vous docteur Sloan…

Mark: ho…j'espère qu'elle ne vous a dit que du bien…

Mme Walsh: absolument . Vous savez je suis très heureuse que ma fille ait enfin de bonnes relations. Ca n'a pas toujours été facile vous savez. Meghan n'est pas exactement le type même de l'enfant docile.

Meghan(ironique): au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué maman, je ne suis plus une enfant, et je n'ai plus à être particulièrement docile.

Mme Walsh: il n'empêche que tu pourrais essayer d'avoir une vie plus rangée, un mari et des enfants, un vrai métier, compatible avec une vie de femme et pas un métier d'homme, .

Meghan (toujours ironique): oui, un métier comme celui de Lucy, un mari comme celui de Lucy et des enfants sages et dociles comme ceux de Lucy…C'est bien ce que tu veux dire maman?

Les autres se regardent gênés par cette scène.

Mme Walsh: je me fais du souci pour toi…C'est normal, je suis tout de même ta mère…

Meghan: Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici ce soir…

Excusez moi…

Elle va dans la cuisine.

Jesse la suit.

Jesse: Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du insister pour que vous veniez ce soir. Visiblement vous avez quelques problèmes à régler…Mais tu sais, on en a tous. Mes parents ne sont pas exactement exemplaires non plus…

Meghan: Tes parents sont bons à enfermer à l'asile ou en prison?

Jesse: heu…non…

Meghan: alors ils n'arrivent pas à la cheville des miens.

Ils rient.

Jesse: tu n'as pas parlé de nous à ta mère n'est ce pas?

Meghan: je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait inventer pour briser mon rêve mais c'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait. C'est pour ça que j'ai quitté New York. Enfin disons en tous cas que c'est une des raisons. Et cette fois je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit vienne briser mon rêve.

Jesse: Meg, je t'aime et personne ne viendra jamais se mettre entre nous deux; je te le promets.

Il l'embrasse. C'est à ce moment que Mme Walsh entre dans la cuisine à son tour.

Mme Walsh: Meghan… je suis désolée je…

Elle s'interrompt en voyant Meghan et Jesse s'embrasser.

Mme Walsh: ho…je vois que vous êtes plus qu'un simple ami… Heu…c'est…vous êtes….le propriétaire de ce restaurant c'est ça?

Jesse: hé bien, oui, Steve et moi avons acheté ce restaurant.

Mme Walsh: heu…excusez moi…

Elle sort de la cuisine.

Meghan sort derrière elle.

Meghan: Maman….quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a? est ce que le fait que Jesse et moi soyons ensemble te met en colère? Enfin, j'ai passé l'âge de ce genre de chose non?

Mme Walsh: Meghan, crois tu que te vautrer avec un serveur de restaurant est le genre d'attitude qui me rassure sur le devenir de ta vie?

Meghan (exaspérée): je ne me vautre pas comme tu dis…Mais enfin de quoi est ce que tu parles? Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme merveilleux. Tu devrais être totalement rassurée sur le devenir de ma vie. Ma vie n'est pas la tienne maman. Elle ne le sera jamais. je ne suis pas directrice d'une grande maison d'édition comme Lucy, je ne gagne pas autant d'argent c'est vrai…Je n'ai pas épousé un grand financier. Je suis officier de police, j'aime mon métier et je le fais bien, et je suis amoureuse de Jesse. Tu ne peux pas juste être heureuse pour moi?

Mme Walsh: tu veux que je sois heureuse de te voir gâcher ta vie? Tu n'as jamais été capable de réussir quoi que ce soit…tu es vraiment comme…

Meghan: comme mon père? Mais mon père est en prison maman. C'est un voleur et un meurtrier. Je n'y peux rien je ne l'ai pas choisi…C'est toi qui l'a choisi, tu te rappelles? Et tu me l'as bien assez reproché. C'est quelqu'un de malhonnête. Moi je suis de l'autre côté de la barrière, tu as remarqué, je suis du côté des gentils, je suis flic…

Ho…une dernière chose: Jesse n'est pas serveur, il est propriétaire de ce restaurant et il est aussi médecin à l'hôpital communautaire. Est ce que ces références te rassurent un peu…

Elle sort.

Mme Walsh, gênée, détourne le regard et sort à son tour du BBQ Bob's.

Scène suivante:

Meghan est chez elle. Sa mère vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Meghan: laisse moi maman. Tu devrais rentrer à New York, je crois qu'on s'est dit tout ce qu'on avait à se dire.

Mme Walsh: Meghan écoute…Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Je ne peux pas te cacher que …ton père m'a fait beaucoup de mal et que tu me le rappelles sans cesse. Alors, j'ai du mal à…

Meghan: …m'aimer?

Mme Walsh: non…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…mais…c'est vrai nous sommes tellement différentes. Je me retrouve dans ta sœur mais toi, tu es…si différente. Tu sais, je…je vais rentrer à New York mais, je voulais te mettre en garde avant…

Meghan: me mettre en garde?

Mme Walsh: je ne crois pas que tu devrais continuer à voir ce garçon.

Meghan: vraiment? Pourtant c'est un médecin, c'est un bon parti selon tes critères non?

Mme Walsh: tu es comme tu es Meghan et je suis convaincue que ça ne marchera pas entre vous. Un médecin a besoin d'une vraie femme, raffinée, qui sache recevoir et qui soit élégante. Tu n'as pas cette classe Meghan. Tu as sans doute beaucoup d'autres qualités mais pas celles là. Il ne s'en rend pas compte pour le moment mais si tu restes avec lui tu lui feras du mal. Et tu auras mal toi aussi et ça je ne le veux pas ma chérie…

Meghan (les larmes aux yeux): pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça maman? Pourquoi est ce que tu détruis toujours tout ce qui me rend heureuse?

Elle se lève et quitte la pièce..

Mme Walsh soupire.

Scène suivante:

A l'hôpital. Meghan et Jesse.

Jesse: alors comment ça s'est passé avec ta mère?

Meghan: je crois qu'elle va rentrer à New York.

Jesse: je suis désolé.

Meghan: ce n'est rien…tu sais ça a toujours été comme ça…en fait je suis son pire cauchemar puisque je lui rappelle mon père. Mon frère et ma sœur n'ont pas ce privilège…

Une patiente interpelle jesse.

Patiente: docteur travis, je voulais vous remercier. Je sors aujourd'hui. Vous avez été tellement gentil. Je…je serais ravie de vous revoir alors si vous avez besoin de compagnie pour un dîner par exemple, je vous laisse ma carte. A bientôt…

Elle s'en va…

Jesse reste bouche bée et la regarde s'éloigner.

Meghan s'approche de l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton. Jesse la rattrape.

Jesse: Attend, Meghan…Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, tu le sais enfin.

Meghan: oh…Jess, elle est vraiment très belle, très élégante. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends très bien que je ne fasse pas le poids à côté d'elle…

Jesse: Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes…Je…Je ne l'ai même pas regardée…enfin, tu sais bien que tu es la seule qui compte à mes yeux.

Meghan: Elle est folle de toi. C'est évident…

Jesse: et même si c'était vrai…Je m'en fiche complètement. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse…Meg…S'il te plait arrête. Ca n'a pas de sens.

Il la regarde en souriant;

Meghan: oh non…non…ne me regarde pas comme ça Jesse Travis.

Jesse: comme quoi?

Meghan: Ne me fais pas ce sourire là…C'est pas du jeu…Je ne peux pas résister à ça et tu le sais…Je te déteste…

Elle s'approche de lui et l'embrasse.

Meghan: oh, mais pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive jamais à t'en vouloir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes?

Elle l'embrasse encore.

Meghan: S'il te plait, laisse moi jouer à la femme jalouse. Ca a une petit côté marrant et c'est agaçant d'être folle de toi à chaque seconde.

Jesse (en souriant)/ comme tu veux. A condition que ça n'ait pas l'air trop vrai.

A ce moment, l'ascenseur s'ouvre et Steve en sort.

Steve: salut les jeunes. Mon père est dans les parages?

Jesse: oh..oui, je crois qu'il est là bas.

Meghan entre dans l'ascenseur et avant que la porte ne se referme:

Meghan: Ne me parle plus jamais Travis… Tout est fini.

En entendant ces paroles, Steve se retourne et les regarde d'un air très surpris.

Jesse sourit: je t'aime aussi Meghan.

L'ascenseur se referme.

Steve (à Jesse): mais à quoi est ce que vous jouez tous les deux?

Jesse rit et s'éloigne.

Scène suivante:

Meghan rentre chez elle. Sa mère est là.

Mme Walsh: Bonjour chérie… As tu passé une bonne journée?

Meghan la regarde d'un air surpris.

Meghan: heu..maman qu'est ce que tu fais encore là? Je croyais que tu devais rentrer à New York?

Mme Walsh: Il fallait que je règle certaines choses avant cela; et il fallait que je m'excuse pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir auprès de ce docteur…ton ami..;

Meghan: Jesse? Tu voulais t'excuser auprès de Jesse? Tu ne crois pas que c'est d'abord auprès de moi que tu devrais t'excuser?

Mme Walsh: je regrette d'avoir réagit de cette façon lorsque je vous ai vus tous les deux…C'est un médecin après tout, un homme d'un certain rang et…

Meghan: Un homme d'un certain rang? Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu racontes? Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de coller des étiquettes aux gens par rapport au métier qu'il font. C'est ridicule!

Mme Walsh: toujours est -il qu'il m'a semblé opportun de m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier soir.

Meghan: très bien. Maintenant que c'est fait, tu as réglé toutes tes affaires à Los Angeles?

Mme Walsh: tu es vraiment très pressée de me voir partir…Mark Sloan m'a dit qu'un cocktail était donné en faveur du service des grands brûlés. Il a dit qu'il serait ravie que je me joigne à cette soirée. Et je crois que je vais y aller. Si ça ne te dérange pas trop (sur un ton ironique)?

Meghan: pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix?

Mme Walsh: ho Meghan, tu sais, je suis toujours d'avis que tu devrais rompre avec ce docteur heu…

Meghan: Travis, il s'appelle Jesse Travis maman.

Mme Walsh: ha oui, c'est ça… je crois toujours qu'il finira par se rendre compte que tu n'as pas la classe qui lui convient et que tout ça finira mal. Enfin Meghan, vous n'êtes pas du même monde c'est évident…

Meghan: je crois que c'est toi maman qui est très très loin de mon mondeça oui c'est évident.

Autre scène:

Meghan est venue chercher un rapport d'autopsie et croise Jess à l'accueil.

Jesse: oh, Meghan, il faudrait que ta mère arrête de déposer des biscuits pour moi à l'accueil parce que j'en ai déjà donné à tout le service et je ne peux plus en avaler un seul.

Meghan: C'est plutôt gentil de sa part et crois moi, il vaut mieux profiter de ces moments là parce qu'ils sont plutôt rares chez elle.

Jesse: oui mais c'est…

Meghan (lui coupant la parole d'un air agacé): C'est dingue, n'importe quel homme trouverait ça extraordinaire que la mère de sa petite amie s'occupe de lui avec attention mais toi, tu trouves ça agaçant… Et puis je voudrais bien savoir ce que tu reproches aux biscuits de ma mère? Ils ne te plaisent pas? Si tu as quelque chose à leur reprocher, après tout, tu n'as qu'à t'adresser à elle directement et ….

Jesse: whoooo whooooo…hey, Meghan, du calme…tout va bien…J'adore les biscuits que fait ta mère.. (en parlant plus fort): j'adore vraiment les biscuits de ta mère. (encore plus fort, les têtes se tournent dans tout le service) j'adore les biscuits de madame Walsh….(toujours aussi fort) j'adore la fille de madame Walsh…

Meghan (en riant): Jesse, arrête…(puis tout bas, elle lui murmure en souriant d'un air malicieux): laquelle des filles de madame Walsh est ce que tu adores?

Pour toute réponse il l'embrasse.

Mais tout en l'embrassant, Meghan ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à ce que sa mère lui a dit. Rapidement, elle prend le dossier qu'elle était venue chercher et s'en va.

Autre scène.

Un cocktail, il y a beaucoup de monde. Jesse semble très à l'aise et discute avec un petit groupe. Mme Walsh discute pour sa part avec Mark.

Meghan se tient un peu à l'écart et regarde pensivement les gens qui sont présents. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressasser ce que sa mère lui a dit plus tôt et commence à se demander si elle n'a pas quelque part un peu raison. Elle se trouve assez fade, pas assez féminine, pas assez élégante et elle se dit que la plupart des femmes présentes ont beaucoup de classe. Elle se sent tout à coup mal à l'aise au milieu de ces médecins et de ces femmes si élégantes. Et l'idée de suivre le conseil de sa mère commence à faire son chemin dans son esprit….Et si Jesse se trompait, s'il se rendait compte plus tard qu'il préfèrerait une femme plus élégante, moins téméraire, moins abrupte, moins sportive. Et si finalement, elle n'était là que pour son propre bonheur et qu'elle faisait le malheur de Jesse? Tout cela se bousculait dans sa tête depuis l'instant où sa mère avait commencé à semer le doute dans son esprit, la veille. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle évoqua en elle même la possibilité de le quitter pour le préserver de la déception qu'il finirait par ressentir à son égard.

Une voix la fit brusquement sortir de sa rêverie.

« Hey Meg, tout va bien? », lui demanda Jesse qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver.

« ho…oui …Jesse, je crois que je vais rentrer. Tu n'as qu'à rester, Je…personne ne le remarquera de toute façons, je vais…

« mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Comment ça personne ne le remarquera? Moi, je vais le remarquer. Et je voulais te présenter quelqu'un …Pourquoi est ce que tu veux t'en aller? Quelque chose ne va pas?

« c'est….je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Je crois que je dénote un peu dans ce tableau. Et puis…(son ton change et se fait plus dur), je ne suis pas très sûre d'avoir envie de passer ma soirée ici, c'est tout…

« bon, hé bien attend moi, je vais avec toi… »

Elle le regarde et se reprends: « non. Excuses moi, c'était une idée stupide. Je vais rester.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien Meg?

« oui, je t'assure. Je crois qu'Amanda t'appelle, regarde.

« ho , elle est avec le professeur Matthiews. Vient…

« j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle le regarde se joindre au petit groupe et l'observe. Comme il a l'air d'être dans son élément, il parle médecine, soins, besoins d'un hôpital. Et cette jeune femme si belle, si élégante qui se joint à la conversation n'a pas l'air insensible à son charme. Meghan observe ce qu'elle croit être de la connivence entre Jesse et cette jeune femme inconnue qui, elle, remplit si bien les critères d'élégance que sa mère voulait attribuer à celle qui serait la compagne de Jesse. Et soudain, elle réalisa que sa mère avait sans doute raison. Alors qu'un serveur passait, elle attrapa au vol une coupe de champagne, et malgré le fait qu'elle savait avoir déjà sans doute trop bu, elle la boit d'une traite, attendant impatiemment l'effet calmant et enivrant de l'alcool pour l'aider à affronter ce qu'elle venait de réaliser.

Sa tête commençait à tourner et elle sentait bien qu'elle n'avait plus les idées très claires, mais malgré tout, elle était maintenant bien décidée à se séparer de Jesse, pour ce qu'elle croyait être le bonheur de cet homme qu'elle aimait par dessus tout.

« excusez moi, vous ne trouvez pas que ce genre de soirée manque un peu d'animation?

Elle regarda un instant interloquée le jeune homme qui venait de s'adresser à elle.

« vous trouvez aussi? Je n'arrête pas de me demander ce que je fais là. » Lui répondit-elle

« je me pose exactement la même question…je suis Doug Everson, je suis venu accompagner quelqu'un mais je l'ai perdue dans les cinq premières minutes qui ont suivi notre arrivée.

« Meghan Walsh. Votre histoire ressemble étrangement à la mienne vous savez.

« je vous offre un verre?

« je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée.

Mais en regardant le jeune homme, Meghan se dit soudain qu'il pourrait tout à fait l'aider à se séparer de Jesse et décida de se servir de lui en quelque sorte pour signifier à ce dernier la fin de leur relation.

Elle accepta donc de passer la soirée en sa compagnie. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Jesse.

Il se rapproche alors de Meghan alors que Doug s'était absenté un instant.

« Il a l'air plutôt sympa. Qui est ce?

« je ne sais pas trop. Il se sent aussi perdu que moi dans cette soirée alors ça crée des liens.

« Meghan, je t'ai dit que si tu préférais que nous partions…

« non, c'est inutile… Finalement, je passe une très bonne soirée, alors tout va bien.

Doug revient.

« bonjour. Doug Davidson.

« Jesse Travis. » Ils se serrent la main.

« Ho j'espère que je ne vous ai pas interrompu.

Meghan intervient avant que Jesse n'ai eu le temps de répondre.

« non, en fait, Jesse s'apprêtait à rejoindre le professeur Matthiews qui a encore beaucoup de choses à lui dire, n'est ce pas Jess?

Jesse semble peiné par ses paroles.

« A quoi est ce que tu joues Meghan?

Mais pour toute réponse, celle ci détourne le regard et s'éloigne en attirant Doug, gêné de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Doug: Ecoutez, je ne veux pas créer des problèmes avec votre ami. Je suis navré, je ne savais pas que c'était sérieux entre vous.

Meghança ne l'est pas.

Doug: Alors dans ce cas, je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de cette soirée.

Ils se regardent et soudain, Doug se penche vers elle et l'embrasse.

Meghan, dans un premier temps a un léger mouvement de recul, puis, elle se ravise et lui rend son baiser.

Pour être sûre du résultat de son acte, elle jette alors un œil à Jesse. Ce dernier, en découvrant cette scène, semble ne pas croire à ce qu'il vient de voir. Il s'approche et d'un ton furieux, il pousse un peu Meghan pour la prendre à part;

« Mais à quoi est ce que tu joues enfin? Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça?

« lâche moi Jesse.

Doug: vous avez entendu laissez là tranquille.

Jesse: restez en dehors de ça.

Meghan: Jesse, je t'en prie. Il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre nous. Et si tu as cru le contraire, je suis désolée. C'est terminé maintenant alors laisse moi tranquille.

Jesse: est ce que tu peux me redire sérieusement que c'est terminé?

Après un silence et sans le regarder: « c'est fini Jesse, je suis désolée. »

Il quitte la pièce, abasourdi.

Doug: Vous savez, j'ai l'impression que c'était plus sérieux pour lui que vous n'avez l'air de le penser.

Meghan: Il s'en remettra croyez moi. Doug…je…ne m'en veuillez pas mais je crois que je vais rentrer. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que j'ai bu un peu trop de champagne.

Doug: Pourquoi est ce que j'ai la désagréable impression que vous vous êtes servie de moi pour vous débarrasser de votre ami?

Meghan: non c'est…ho je suis navrée Doug, vous êtes sans aucun doute quelqu'un de très bien mais….je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris…J'ai l'impression d'êtes quelqu'un d'autre ce soir…

Doug: Ne vous inquiétez pas…ça nous arrive à tous….je vais vous raccompagner…

Meghan: Non, c'est inutile…

Doug: je crois au contraire que c'est indispensable vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes;..N'ayez aucune crainte, j'ai bien compris votre message et je ne ferais que vous raccompagner…

Meghan: Vous êtes vraiment très gentil Doug…Vous savez, d'habitude je ne me comporte pas de cette façon…

Ils sortent…

Scène suivante…

Le lendemain, lorsque Steve arrive au commissariat, Meghan dort à moitié sur son bureau. Steve sourit en la voyant et s'approche d'elle doucement.

Steve (en faisant mine de lui faire peur): Bouh.

Meghan, surprise, lève la tête et semble malade.

Meghan: Ho…je t'en prie Steve, ne me parle pas…ma tête va exploser…

Steve: oui, j'ai cru comprendre que la petite soirée d'hier ne t'avait pas vraiment réussi. Et ça ne te ressemble pas…

Meghan: Ho, je vois…qu'est ce que Mark t'a dit exactement?

Steve: Il m'a dit que ton comportement hier soir était tout sauf raisonné….Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça voyons? Est ce que tu sais dans quel état doit se trouver Jesse en ce moment?

Meghan: Il s'en remettra vite, crois moi…C'est mieux comme ça… C'était une erreur. Après tout, nous sommes des amis, nous n'aurions jamais du aller plus loinça n'avait aucun sens…Et puis on est tellement différents. Il est médecin, et moi je suis…

Steve: Flic? Et alors? Mon père est médecin, je suis flic et ça ne nous empêche pas de nous entendre à merveille…Je ne vois pas le rapport entre les deux…Tu es complètement incohérente ma parole…

Meghan: Steve, regarde moi enfin…Je suis un vrai garçon manqué, je n'ai rien d'une femme élégante, d'une vraie femme quoi, je n'ai pas fait de grandes études, je suis totalement insignifiante et…

Steve: ta liste est encore longue? Oui Meghan, tu es réellement la femme la plus insignifiante et stupide de Los Angeles, voire même peutêtre de toute l'Amérique.

Meghan: Ne te moque pas de moi, je suis sérieuse.

Steve: Alors si tu l'es, tu devrais très vite consulter un médecin, tu ne vas vraiment pas bien. Enfin Meg, arrête un peu de dire n'importe quoi.

Meghan: C'est la vérité Steve, un jour il se rendra compte que je ne suis pas la femme qu'il lui faut et il me laissera tomber. Je ne veux pas que ce jour là arrive alors je prends les devant, c'est tout. Et puis, je ne ferais que le rendre malheureux, je suis incapable de réussir quoique ce soit.

Steve: Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais au moins lui laisser le choix… Je connais Jesse et je sais qu'il est sincèrement amoureux de toi…et je sais que toi tu l'aimes aussi…C'est une chose rare Meghan alors ne fiche pas tout par terre parce que tu as peur que ça finisse un jour…Fait lui confiance, et essaie d'avoir un peu plus confiance en toi. Tu as le style que tu as, tu es une très belle femme et en tous cas, ce qui est sûr c'est que Jesse trouve que tu es la plus importante pour lui.

Meghan: Mais ma mère…

Steve: je crois que tu as mal interprété ce que t'a dit ta mère. Elle t'aime et peutêtre qu'elle a du mal à te le dire. Peutêtre aussi qu'elle souhaiterait que tu aies plus besoin d'elle, que tu soit moins indépendante et c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a poussé à rompre avec Jesse. Pour te convaincre qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir te soutenir…

Meghan: Admettons que tu aies raison…Qu'est ce que je pourrais dire à Jesse après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Steve: Ca je n'en sais rien Meghan. C'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas eu cette conversation un peu plus tôt.

Meghan se lève et s'apprête à sortir de la pièce. Mais elle se retourne au dernier moment.

Meghan: Steve?

Steve: oui?

Meghan: heu..merci…

Il lui sourit de son petit sourire façon Steve Sloan (ouch!)

Scène suivante:

Au BBQ bob's. Meghan entre dans le restaurant.

Mark, Steve et Amanda sont là.

Meghan: Est ce que…est ce que Jesse est là?

Mark: non…sa garde se termine mais…je ne pense pas qu'il viendra ce soir…

Meghan: oui, je suppose qu'il ne veut pas me croiser…je le comprend, après tout…J'en ferais autant.

Amanda: tout le monde fait des erreurs Meghan.

La porte s'ouvre et mme Walsh entre.

Mme Walsh: je suis venue vous dire au revoir.

Mark: au revoir Janet, nous espérons vous revoir bientôt..

Mme Walsh: merci Mark mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas être la bienvenue… J'ai…j'ai fait tellement d'erreurs.

Elle attire Meghan à part.

Mme Walsh: Meghan, je tenais à m'excuser pour ma conduite…C'était ridicule. Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton ami et si je pouvais faire quelque chose….

Meghan: je crois qu tu en as assez fait maman…(puis elle se radoucit) je suis vraiment désolée qu'on n'arrive pas à se parler tu sais.

Mme Walsh: ho Meggie, je te demande pardon. Je suis si maladroite. Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime ma chérie, malgré toute nos différences. J'espère que je n'ai pas gâché ton bonheur avec ce garçon et que tout s'arrangera…

Meghan: je ne crois pas mais après tout, tu n'avais peutêtre pas complètement tort …

Mme Walsh: ho si j'avais tort et sur toute la ligne…Je te demande pardon Meggie et j'espère que la prochaine fois, nous arriverons mieux à nous retrouver.

Elle serre sa fille dans ses bras et elle s'en va…

Meghan se rapproche de ses amis et s'assoie au bar.

Meghan: Je crois que je vais rentrer. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de le voir en fait. Je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais lui dire s'il était là. Ou plutôt si, que je suis complètement stupide, qu'en plus je suis odieuse et lâche et que je me suis servie d'un pauvre gars qui passait par là pour servir de prétexte. Que je l'aime et que même si je le voulais, je n'arriverais pas à vivre sans lui….Je crois que je n'arriverais même pas à lui dire ça en face de toutes façons alors…

Tandis qu'elle parle, Mark, Steve et Amanda se lève et se dirigent vers la porte.

Meghan: est ce que vous m'en voulez tous à ce point là?

En disant cela, elle se retourne et découvre que Jesse était entré dans la pièce sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

Juste avant de partit, Mark glisse un pièce dans le Juke Box avec un petit sourire et une veille chanson (at last d'Etta James) démarre.

Meghan: Jesse…oh mon Dieu, tu étais là…Je suis tellement…

Mais Jesse s'approche d'elle et met un doigt sur ses lèvres tout en l'enlaçant…

Ils dansent. Il la serre dans ses bras…

Fin


End file.
